


Gorgeous

by ValiantMurder



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantMurder/pseuds/ValiantMurder
Summary: The reader is a workaholic with fantastic taste in mugs, honestly I was just listening to Gorgeous by Taylor Swift on the radio and this crept into my imagination.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> These are just fun to write, I'm shamelessly self indulgent when it comes to the Viking boys and modern AUs. Plus song fics are a fun time.

 

_You should take it as a compliment  
_ _That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk_

 

It had begun innocently enough, you had been a little too tipsy at one of the late night work meetings when you did it. One of the new floor managers, Ubbe Lothbrok had been running you all through the new Occupational Health and Safety measures when his voice slipped and you had mocked him. He had looked at you with wide surprise, as though no one had ever dared make fun of him before. Sara, the floors team leader had gone so red but behind her embarrassment she would later joke that she almost died of shock. 

"What?" you had asked, smiling at her over the brim of your favorite mug. It sported the block letters that formed "oh for" followed by a fox and the words "sake" and whilst everyone else in the building groaned at how silly it was, you found it hilarious every time. Sara had shaken her head and took a sip of her coffee, 

"You do realize that he is  _that_ Ubbe Lothbrok, don't you?" Sara had replied in a hushed tone. After reinstating that you had no idea who the new guy was you spent half the afternoon scrolling through google trying to figure out who you were dealing with. In truth it didn't take long, his father was one of the biggest names in the industry and alongside four brothers, Ubbe was well known enough to have modeled for Calvin Klein alongside several other brands.

 

_You should think about the consequence  
_ _Of your magnetic field being a little too strong_

 

When you saw him the following Monday you considered apologizing, but when he turned his vibrant blue eyes on to you, you froze. You mouth hanging open dumbly you had simply moved on in surprise. Perhaps you had spent a bit  _too_ long going through his social media and looking at all the gorgeous shots he had taken alongside his famous brothers whilst your boyfriend slept soundly beside you. 

Half-way through your lunch he came into the break room but didn't speak. When he was organizing his mid-day coffee you took the time to appreciate how his muscles pulled at the fabric of the white button up he wore. As you continued to stare you considered how nice it would look decorating the floor of your bedroom - or any room for that matter. A little too lost in your thoughts you were caught off guard when he turned to you, an eyebrow raised as though to ask a question. Awkwardly coughing down the sip of water you had just had you decided that leaving the room would be the best course of action.

 

_And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us  
_ _He's in the club doing, I don't know what  
_ _You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much_

 

As the weeks went on you found yourself more and more frustrated. Ubbe had taken to making friends with almost everyone on the floor, everyone but  _you_. Your eyes followed him one afternoon as you were about to leave, but just as you got to the elevator he called you back. 

"Do you mind staying back a little late with me?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the paperwork he was sifting through. Narrowing your eyes you prepared yourself to say that no, in fact you couldn't stay back as you had other things to do. But then he looked at you with those  _damn_ eyes, and you found your head betraying you with a few simple nods. 

Your boyfriend sent you several texts throughout the night, they started nicely enough, although slightly annoyed. You had promised to go out tonight with him as it was your first weekend off in a long time, but there you were, spilling over paperwork at nine at night. Eventually they turned to straight out whining, followed by annoyed sentences about how you did nothing but work these days. Ignoring them you continued your work until you felt the air in the room shift.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so late" Ubbe said as he stood in your office doorway, his sleeves were rolled all the way up to his elbows and he had a rare smile lining his features. "I thought that we would be able to handle it without help" rubbing the back of his head he seemed almost bashful, "I should have asked Sara to stay, too" 

"It's fine" you cut across, smiling tensely. For some reason a bud of jealousy had risen in your gut at the mention of needing someone else here with you. Were you really jealous of Ubbe wanting other staff to help with paperwork, of all things? Shaking your head you waited for him to leave but he didn't. Instead he stayed in the doorway, his eyes watching over your movement until you tapped your pen impatiently, "is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"I was wondering if you would mind if I came in here to do my paper work with you, it's too quiet out here" before you could reply he had left and returned with one of the office chairs. "Thank you" he said with a kind smile as he sat across from you, flabbergasted you remained silent rather than welcome him. 

 

_Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine  
_ _You've ruined my life, by not being mine_

 

After several more late nights and increased shifts you break up with your boyfriend for the better. You had been on again and off again for a year now but the time apart drove him to crazy levels of clingy and you couldn't stand it. Instead you focused in on your work and tried your best to keep your eyes off of your boss. This would have been easier to achieve if he had not planned and booked the Christmas weekend retreat in one of the most romantic parts of the City. You had half a mind to not go, but as Sara had told you, it  _would_ be a good distraction from your empty apartments. 

You sat next to Ubbe the first night at dinner, or he sat next to you. A few times you accidentally bumped his shoulder with your own, but in your defense he had kicked you at least twice over the course of an hour. All in all it was a good distraction, you decided. Sara was a lightweight so when you dragged her back to her room at night you weren't expecting much of a conversation.

"He's so damn hot" she slurred as you tumbled her into her bed, frowning you waited for her to clarify, she had had a crush on Ben from the downstairs department for almost two years now but he wasn't at the retreat so - "Ubbe" she laughed, giggling into the pillow, "did you see the way he was eye fucking you at dinner?" Affronted you scoffed at her, only making her laugh further.

"He wasn't eye fucking me at dinner" you reprimand her like a parent, but you can also feel the creep of a blush on your cheeks as you tuck her in and all but run from the room. In the hallway you lean against one of the walls and rub your temple. "I wouldn't call him hot" you mumble under your breath, shaking your head as you begin to walk down to your rooms. 

"Who?" a voice trails you, and whipping around you see Ubbe making his way towards you. 

"What?" your eyes dart from him to Sara's room, he must have been coming up the stairwell as you spoke to yourself, "nothing" you add as an afterthought, "goodnight!" 

 

_You're so gorgeous_  
_I can't say anything to your face_  
_Cause look at your face  
_ _And I'm so furious  
_ _At you for making me feel this way  
_ _But, what can I say?  
_ _You're gorgeous_

 

Gorgeous. That is the word you would use to describe him you decide as you watch him sitting on the ledge of the pool below your window. You imagine him looking up and inviting you down, but in reality every time it seems like he might see you, you duck inside.  _Why is it so hard to talk to him?_ You ask yourself as you grind your teeth in frustration, it wasn't as though you hadn't spoken to him before. Something about being at the retreat made it seem just a little too intimate. 

 

_You should take it as a compliment  
_ _That I'm talking to everyone here but you_

 

When the second night rolled around you find yourself striking conversations with everyone but Ubbe, somehow not talking to him seems to only intensify your frustrations at him. Soon enough Sara picks up on the game and takes you aside, out into the cool night air. 

"I'm sorry if what I said last night made you uncomfortable" she says shyly, smiling at you apologetically. You shake your head and smile at her, 

"Don't worry about it, I know you were joking" you reply, saying it out loud somehow makes it a bit easier, as though the over thinking in your head is pacified. 

"Oh I wasn't joking" Sara replies seriously, "I just mean that I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

 

_And you should think about the consequence_   
_Of you touching my hand in the darkened room_   
_If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her_   
_But if you're single that's honestly worse_   
_'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts_

 

With Sara's words ringing through your head you make another escape into one of the side rooms. You can clearly oversee the City but the room is sort of dark, so when someone comes up behind you, you jump. 

"What the fuck" you gasp, turning to see Ubbe leaning against a table behind you. 

"I didn't mean to startle you" he says sincerely, his eyes are filled with mirth and you wonder whether or not he has time for a girlfriend between all of his work. The idea fills you with unwarranted jealousy, and you push it back quickly. "Why have you been avoiding me?" 

"I haven't been avoiding you" you lie quickly, an uncertain smile covering your face, he scoffs at you and steps closer. "What's so funny?" You challenge, trying to stand your ground but finding that one of your feet inch backwards nonetheless. 

"Did I brush against your leg one too many times last night?" He asks instead, avoiding your challenge. For a moment you try and figure out whether or not he is being serious or not, and in that time he steps ever closer. "Did I?" he pushes, his breath tickling your face, 

"No," you shake your head at how stupid that sounds, but before you can reply he has taken the final step forward and placed his hand on the middle of your back; defensively you place a hand on his chest in response. His lips brush down against yours and you can feel a smile on his face,

Gentle at first, testing the waters Ubbe nips at your bottom lip seeking entry. Despite your head telling you that you ought to step back and obey company policies about employee relationships, you open your mouth and feel his tongue brush against your own. He deepens the kiss as he pulls your body deeper into his, lifting a hand you go to lay it on the back of his head but he catches it in his free hand and pins it at your tailbone. The movement sends a thrill through your body, lighting a small fire in your stomach at the show of dominance. 

You go to take a step backwards to force some room between you, but instead manage to lose your footing. Catching you Ubbe lowers you gently to the ground, a low laugh in his chest that you can't help but meet. Even on the ground he keeps your free hand pinned to the carpet, a wicked look in his eye as he goes to kiss you again.

"Hey Ubbe?" Sara's voice rings out and Ubbe leans onto you slightly, not letting go of the hand he holds against the floor. There is a long pause and you stare into Ubbe's chest mortified that Sara might discover you like this. "Are you in here?" she calls again, and you can imagine her squinting against the dark looking for you. She pauses for a moment before leaving and you breath out a shaky breath. 

"Scared?" Ubbe teases, kissing the side of your mouth softly, you narrow your eyes at him but lose your fight when he looks down at you fondly, a warmth in his eyes that you haven't seen before. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" 

When you return to the party Ubbe waits a time before joining everyone, Sara lets you escort her back to her room and tuck her in again around midnight. When you leave her rooms you wait for a moment until you hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, when he sees you his entire face lights up. 

"Ready?" He asks, as though he believes you could manage to deflect him after the show he put on earlier. Smiling cheekily you let him take your hand and lead you a floor up into his room. 

Unlike the ones you and your co-worker are staying in Ubbe's room has a balcony that directly overlooks the City. He walks you out and leans against the railing, not forcing anything upon you. As you stare in wonder at the sight laid before you, you fail to notice the way Ubbe's eyes trace your face with their own wonder. Perhaps if you had paid closer attention you would have seen the sideways glances he threw you in the office, or better yet you'd had noticed that he was the one who always cleaned your mug at the end of the day when you left it dirty in the sink. 

"It's beautiful" you breath into the crisp night air, your heart bursting at the sight, from beside you Ubbe chuckles, 

"It is" he replies as he watches you, daring to move forward he grabs your hand and pulls you towards him. He grins at your surprise and kisses you deeply, "perhaps we should stay out here all night?" he asks afterwards, staring down at you with clear intention. Breathless you find yourself smiling before glancing back to his king sized bed, "or in there" he agrees

 

_Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
_ _I feel like I might sink and drown and die_


End file.
